Our invention relates to information processing apparatus such as computers in general and, in particular, to an information processing apparatus of the class employing a magnetic disk, commonly referred to as the floppy disk, as an information storage medium. Even more particularly, our invention concerns such an information processing apparatus having a readily detachable disk drive assembly for the recording and/or reproduction of information on and/or from a magnetic disk packaged in cartridge form.
Magnetic disks have won a widespread commercial acceptance as compact information storage media for information processing apparatus such as computers of the class for office and home use, word processors, etc. Devices known as disk drives are normally employed for information transfer with magnetic disks. The disk drive in general comprises a magnetic transducer head or heads for direct data transer with a magnetic disk, a drive mechanism for revolving the magnetic disk, and another drive mechanism for track to track accessing to the magnetic disk by the head or heads.
In information processing apparatus of the type in question, as heretofore constructed, one or more disk drives have been incorporated in or with the body of the information processing apparatus as more or less permanent appendages. Consequently, the detachment of the disk drive or drives from the body of the apparatus, as for inspection or repair purposes, has involved a highly troublesome and time consuming procedure. A typical known construction has required the removal of the housing from the apparatus preparatory to the disconnection and withdrawal of the disk drive or drives therefrom.